Friends are for Cuddling on Stormy Nights
by Katie Rosprim
Summary: After a tiring Saturday of work, Alfred lays down in his bed to take a refreshing rest only for his cellphone to ring. Upon accepting the call, Alfred is pleaded by Tino to watch Peter the next day, Alfred agrees, somewhat begrudgingly, says goodbye to Tino, and hangs up, falling asleep not even a minute later. Little did Alfred know just how crazy this Sunday was going to be...


Author's Notes:

Alfred/Alfie/ Alfred F. Jones=America

Artie/ Arthur/ Arthur Kirkland= England

Oliver= 2P! England

Feli/ Feliciano/ Feliciano Vargas= 1P! Italy

Lovi/ Lovino/ Lovino Vargas= 1P! South Italy/ Romano

Kiku/ Kiku Honda= 1P! Japan

Vladimir Popescu= 1P! Romania

Gil/ Gilbert= 1P! Prussia

Tino= 1P! Finland

Peter= 1P! Sealand

Berwald= 1P! Sweden

Warning: MLP Reference

Warning: Creepypasta Reference

The Cat Returns is a Studio Ghibli movie

Friends Are For Cuddling On Stormy Nights

Pairing (technically): America and Sealand (This is not a romance)

Type of Relationship: Friendship

Time: 1:00 in the morning, Saturday

 **Beep! Beep!**

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Alfred!" Someone exclaims, shaking me gently.

"Five more minutes Artie!" I groan, swatting at, what I assume to be his hand.

"Guess again" the voice giggles in a sickly sweet tone before picking me up.

"Oliver..." I say tiredly, half-heartedly beating my fists on my friend's back.

 _'I wonder if it's gonna be the poison cupcakes or just plain torture this time...'_ I think, puffing out my cheeks in a pout.

"What is it now?" I ask calmly, opening my eyes which had been closed upto this point.

"Feli and Lovi," Oliver sighs and I grimace slightly.

 _'Another argument?!'_ I exclaim in my mind, _'Those brothers! They put even the most confrontational people to shame!'_

"Have you forgotten already, Poppet?!" Oliver asks.

"Dunno... Schedule, please?" I ask.

Oliver hands me a paper and puts me down before walking away. I look around...

"When did we come downstairs? Was I really that distracted to not notice at all?" I ask myself before shrugging and looking at the paper Oliver had given me.

 **Alfred F. Jones:**

 **(Am) 2:00-3:00-Guitar Lessons with Lovino Vargas**

 **(Am) 3:10-5:10- Art Lessons with Feliciano Vargas**

 **(Am) 5:20-7:20- Martial Arts with Kiku Honda**

 **(Am) 7:30-11:30- Study Hall**

 **(Am)11:31-12:00-Lunch Break**

 **12:05 am-2:00pm- Literature with Arthur Kirkland**

 **(Pm) 2:10-4:00- Magic with Vladimir Popescu**

 **(Pm) 4:10-6:00- Study Hall**

 _'So, basically, I have no real free time until 6:00 pm...'_ I think unhappily.

"Alfie! Come eat your breakfast!" Oliver yells cheerfully from the kitchen, effectively distracting me from my less-then-pleased thoughts.

~Time Skip Brought to You by a Long Day of 'Blah, Blah, Blah' and Nothing More~

Time: 5:00 pm, Saturday

 _'So bored...'_ I think bitterly, looking towards my watch for reassurance that this long day is almost over...

"How is it only 5:01?!" I exclaim maybe a little too loudly for my current location, the school library.

"Sh!" Several people, including the librarian, hiss.

I sigh dejectedly and return to my work.

~A Slight Time Skip to 5:50 pm Brought to You by Flying Ninja Cookies~

"Done!" I exclaim, once again forgetting my current location.

"Sh!" The librarian hisses in an annoyed manner.

I smile, putting all my homework and study material away, doing a slight happy dance to congratulate myself for finishing my work.

 **Bzzt! Buzz!**

I jump slightly in my seat as I feel my phone vibrate in the pocket of my blue jeans. I sigh and, as quietly as I can possibly manage, I walk out of the library. I speed walk to my locker and take the device out. I flip it open (yes its maybe a bit old) and hit 'accept call' before putting it to my ear.

"Hello?"I ask.

"Kesesesese~!" Someone laughs on the other end.

"Gil!" I exclaim.

" 'Tis ze awesome me!" He exclaims, I move the phone away from my ear.

 _'O boy...'_ I think tiredly.

~TimeSkip to 9:00 pm Brought to You by a Tiring Pranking Trip~

 _'What a day'_ I think, sighing tiredly.

I trudge into my room, flopping down on the bed, and taking a few deep breaths to calm myself.

 **Ring! Ring!**

 **Ring! Ring! Ring!**

 _'What is it now?!'_ I snap inwardly.

I sigh and take out my phone, flipping it open, and hitting the 'accept call' button. I put the phone to my ear only to move it away a second later...

"Please Alfred! Please, Could you watch Peter for me tomorrow?! Please!" The familiar voice of Tino asks, clearly panicking.

I blink while registering what he'd said...

 _'Tomorrow? But it's Sunday? My lazy day...'_ I think sadly.

"Alright Tino..." I say sadly,"Do ya want me to pick him up?"

"I'll drop him off but thank you Alfred!" Tino exclaims.

"Your welcome Tino" I say.

"Goodnight Alfred" Tino says.

" 'Night" I say before ending the call.

I lay back on my bed and shut my eyes only to fall asleep a second later.

~TimeSkip Brought to You by Button the Bear~

Time: 10:00 in the morning, Sunday

 **Knock! Knock!**

"No!" I groan.

 **Knock! Knock!**

"I don't wanna!" I snap, grabbing my pillow and putting it over my face.

~Flashback~

Please Alfred! Please, Could you watch Peter for me tomorrow?! Please!

~End of Flashback~

 **Knock! Knock!**

"O no!" I whisper-yell, jumping from the warm blankets of my bed.

I throw on the nearest clothes to me, a white t-shirt and blue jeans, before running out of my room. I run down the stairs, nearly tripping several times, and dash to the front door. I fling it open with a loud 'bang' before smiling at Tino.

"I'm sorry for keeping you two waiting!" I apologize politely.

"It's alright" Tino says patiently.

I look down at my bare feet only to see Peter, his arms crossed, a pout on his face complete with puffed out cheeks, looking less than happy to be staying with me today.

"Hello Peter!" I say, smiling in a friendly manner at the pouting boy.

Peter only looks away to the left.

"Come on, Peter! Smile!" Tino says enthusiastically, shoving Peter from behind him and into my house.

I sigh as Peter walks away from me and further into the house.

"Sorry about that, Alfred! He seems to not be so happy with me, it's not you!" Tino apologizes, hugging me tightly.

"It's alright" I say, hugging back.

"Alright then I'll be going" Tino says, smiling in an appreciative manner.

I nod and smile back, watching the finnish man walk away before closing the front door. No sooner had I closed the door, chaos begins.

"Alfred! Candy!" Peter yells from the kitchen at me.

"It's in the large jar to the left of the sink!" I yell back, walking toward the kitchen.

 **Ring! Ring!**

I jump and take out my previously abandoned cell phone, flipping it open and hitting the 'accept call' button... I was planning on saying a friendly hello, but I got cut off by the crash of glass breaking and a loud stream of cursing from the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" says the familiar voice of Oliver in a less than pleased tone.

 _'O boy! This is gonna be a very long day... Also where did Peter learn how to cuss? Tino would probably kill him and only Zalgo (reference alert! Creepypasta! ^^) knows what Berwald would do...'_ I wonder silently, tilting my head slightly.

"Oli-" I attempt to talk only to get cut off yet again by something, or rather someone, on Oliver's side of the call.

I blink in a confused manner as I hear what sounds like a cross between a regal voice and a happy laugh... Of sorts, followed by a familiar cheerful exclamation and a rather loud clatter.

 _'Pinkie and Celestia? Are they hyper?... Wait a minute... WHEN DID OLIVER MEET THOSE TWO?! Also, no offense, but I'd be more prepared to see AppleJack and PinkiePie cooking while Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia work on magic and/or research than what seems to be happening according to my ears... I wonder if Princess Celestia is a good cook...'_ I think, spacing out in the process.

 **Beep!**

I blink in confusion only to realize that Oliver hung up on me.

 _'He's mad at me, isn't he...'_ I shiver with that thought.

"ALFRED!" Peter abruptly whines from the living room.

"A long day indeed..." I sigh quietly, walking toward the living room.

~TimeSkip to 7:00 pm Brought to You by Jumping Gummy Bears~

"Peter!" I finally yell, only just snapped from hours of chaos.

Needless to say, Peter had been ordering me around and being altogether disrespectful since my short call with Oliver. I had also received a call from Herobrine and Ben who wanted to play minecraft with Katie-Cat and I... Peter threw a temper tantrum the whole time.

 _'Geez! Peter's usually so happy and sweet... Did something bad happen? A bad saturday, perhaps?'_ I rant in my head.

"Alfred! Movie!" Peter yells from the living room, I only trudge toward the living room.

"What movie?" I ask, bringing him several movies.

" _The Cat Returns_ " he responds after a moment of looking through the movies I had brought him.

I gather up the other movies and put them away before putting ' _The Cat Returns_ ' in the DVD player.

 _'I have to remember to return this movie to Kiku'_ I think.

~TimeSkip Brought to You by Haru and Baron~

 _'So Tired...'_ I complain in my head, slumping in my chair only to be met with a soft snore.

I turn my head to the sound, careful not to move too much, and I'm met with Peter sleeping with his head on my left shoulder. I smile and gently pick him up, getting up, and going upstairs. Upon reaching the second floor of my house I walk over to the guest room door and open the door before going into the room. I unmake the bed and set Peter in it, covering the boy up before leaving for my own room.

~Yet Another TimeSkip Brought to You by an Incoming Storm~

 **Boom!**

I open my eyes just in time to be startled by a flash of lightning, followed by loud thunder and heavy rainfall.

 **Bang!**

Slightly frightened by the new noise, I look around my room... Or, at least, I try to look around my room. Upon trying to turn my head, something, or rather, someone jumps at me and buries their face in my chest.

"Peter?" I ask.

The only response I'm given is a terrified whimper. I sigh and hug the trembling Peter...

 _'I'll take that as a yes...'_ I think.

"It's ok, It's ok..." I chime softly, trying to comfort Peter.

Peter jumps as lightning flashes and thunder sounds again followed by heavy rainfall once again, his hands tightening on the front of my shirt.

"Shhh... It's ok" I coo, rubbing Peter's head gently.

Eventually, maybe an hour later, he relaxes and falls asleep.

 _'Finally... I guess the day of terror is over...' I_ think.

I lay back down and move Peter so that he's laying next to me rather then hanging off the bed. I touch my forehead to his and close my eyes.

 _'Friends are for cuddling on stormy nights'_


End file.
